


Presence

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Saizo shares his concerns about Kagero spending too much time on Takumi.





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 07/take some time and learn to breathe

"Working on your project again?"

Kagero didn't flinch when Saizo appeared in step beside her, though she did give him a stern frown.

"He's not a project. He's just working on himself, the way our lord did," she replied flatly. "Thought I'm a bit surprised that he's doing it."

"As long as you remember who you serve."

"Lord Ryoma, the entire royal family, and Hoshido." Kagero eyed him. "Do you have a point in all of this? Lord Takumi and I discussed his presence and his options; it is no slight to Lord Ryoma and will benefit him in the end."

"My only point is that Lord Ryoma is our priority and that Lord Takumi has his own retainers," Saizo said. Kagero couldn't see his mouth, but she could tell he was frowning, as usual. She was also rather sure that Takumi was not the only one who needed to spend time under a waterfall. But if Saizo wanted to also ignore their priority and keep watch on her, she wasn't going to stop him. It was sort of funny in its own way.

She certainly wasn't going to tell him about Ryoma getting fashion advice from Takumi's Oboro.

Yet.


End file.
